Grand Council of Maschenya
The Grand Council of Maschenya is the ultimate secular authority within the Province of Maschenya, as well as the Government of the Lanecyu Dominion, acting as agents of the Gwenithen Emperor. History Maschenen leadership has traditionally been provided by a combination of Nischali priests, acting as spiritual advisors negotiating with spirits, and leaders of warbands, acting as firsts-among-equals, providing structure to the tribal bands which dominated Maschenen life before their arrival into Maschenya. When the tribes arrived and began accumulating land for themselves, however, it became very clear that unified action between the Maschenen tribes would be necessary to combat both Dushanlev raids from the east, and attacks from the near-Anapalyan people who resided in Western Maschenya. To unify the Maschenens, 17 warband leaders met at what would become Lanecyu and began governance, establishing first vocally, and later in writing, the First Pact, a constitution for the Grand Council, and Maschenen Governance as a whole. While originally leadership of a warband was required, among other things, the requirements have changed over time as Maschenya has detribalized. Despite bowing to the Gwenithen Empire in the Oath of Iron, the Grand Council was given near-total control to govern Maschenya how they wished, provided they complied with basic Imperial laws. They, furthermore, were given permission to act as governors over both their former territories (the Maschenen Territories) as well as a few other regions and provinces, creating the Lanecyu Dominion, the region of the Empire governed from Lanecyu, or, to be more specific, the Grand Council. Requirements of Membership The standards to become a Grand Councilor have changed over time, though, by the First Pact, they are allowed to, provided the "spirit of the office remains the same." Most notably, any requirement for leadership of a warband was removed as Maschenen tribes faded into obscurity. Later, membership was opened up to residents of anywhere in the Lanecyu Dominion. For an individual to become a Grand Council, they must be nominated by the assembled council of one of the five Regions of Maschenya, or the assembled council of any Lanecyu Dominion territory, as well as receive the approval of a major religious figure. While the religion of said figure has never been defined, they have universally been Nischali priests in the past. Following this step, the candidate would be presented to the Grand Council for a vote, and, with majority approval, would become a Grand Councilor of Maschenya. Factions While proper Political Parties do not exist within the Grand Council, most Grand Councilors belong to one of three Factions, which generally maintain the same vote and same influence within the council. Cosmopolitans Cosmopolitans are typically the most influential of the three factions within the Grand Council, and are considered to be the "Perpetual Majority." They hold a pro-imperial position, believing that imperialization of Maschenya and the Lanecyu are best for the territories, though none would go as far as to actively denounce Nischalism. Conservatives If the Cosmopolitans are the "Perpetual Majority," the Conservatives serve as the "Perpetual Opposition." They believe strongly in Maschenen tradition, and believe any attempt to adopt Imperial traditions more fully will weaken the territories. Progressives The Progressives are the third and smallest faction within the Grand Council, typically counting only a small handful of members. They have no unified position on the Imperial-Maschenen axis, believing that, regardless, Maschenya must be modernized. Many Progressives, as such, have flirted with Vitalism, and more than a few Progressive affiliates have denounced both Maschenya and the Empire as a whole as being horribly, and almost impossibly archaic.